Bavoom/Bavoom (Archived)
__NOEDITSECTION__ General Bavoom is a barren planet dominated by coarse, never-ending winds that takes the appearance of a sort of mutilated cylinder. From space, Bavoom's atmosphere is an odd shade of aqua, with hard ridges along it circumference. Both ends of the planet appear flat, with the planet spinning along its longer axis. The gusts of wind around the planet are actually visible from space, as well, appearing as a brilliant white against the black vastness of space surrounding it. Though safe to view from a distance, Bavoom's currents are exceptionally loud and powerful as you get closer to within it atmosphere, so be very careful about wading in for a glamour shot of the planet. Not that you would have reason to, anyway; there's nothing major on the surface of Bavoom; any significant landmarks and cities that might have stood some time in the past are little more than dust in the wind as of now. The surface is of a sort of deep blue silt that is easily picked up by the wind, tearing apart anything that dares venture down to the surface, with all but the most durable ships being no match for the torrents of sand and rock. Instead, most of Bavoom's infrastructure flies above the surface, where winds are more manageable and the natives of the planet live. The air near the planet's solid surface is thick with water, meaning that even if you were somehow able to survive landing, the laborious task of breathing would quickly force you off your mortal coil. Clouds frequently form in Bavoom's upper echelons, giving the planet its warped appearance. Strangely, on Bavoom's poles lay storm eyes, where winds are unpleasant at most and water frequently builds up, only to be sprayed out again as it leaves the eye, out across the desolate surface or launched as a fine mist into the sky. Though landing on Bavoom's proper surface is simply impossible, the idea of turning off your ship and gliding on the calmer wind currents safely is wholly probable and highly recommended for extended stays (unless a designated landing craft is available, in which case you would most likely prefer that, though do be warned that these landing zones are limited to the upper atmosphere which is quite thin and requires specialized equipment to survive in.) Many of these ships are expansive, similar to hotels in build and layout, though the planet is anything but a tourist destination; all there is to look at are dense clouds, better (and not moving too fast to appreciate) of which can be found elsewhere. Instead, Bavoom is a point of commerce, with many of the sectors best and brightest entrepreneurs getting their start here (specifically, those declared unsuitable for Megadom's various megacorporations, or simply not finding their work cycle of "eat, work, eat, repeat" appealing.) Natives Bavoom's natives are a rather jovial bunch, taking the appearance of aqua specters with floppy ears, wispy torsos and thin arms (akin to wings), with no proper legs to speak of, with a single eye on the front of their head, and a long pupil in the shape of something like an arrowhead. Bavoomians are exceptionally light, weighing little more than the average brick of baked clay, suitable for flying around their atmosphere with abandon. With no known natural predators (or, for that matter, major threats to their existence as a whole), Bavoomians usually have an attitude that can come off as exceptionally careless, absent-minded, or outright loony. Bavoomians have no sense of fear; even when presented with exceptionally dangerous creatures and conditions, their reaction is always some variety of confusion, aggression (as if challenged), excitement, or even outright apathy. This genetic mindset has contributed to their style of technology, always resembling something of the ilk of "it's not pretty, it's not safe and it's definitely not reliable, but in exchange it's always very, very good at its job." Any form of technology they make is usually welded together from unwanted spaceship parts (which are rarely, if ever, actually from the planet; Bavoomian technology has been seen cobbled together out of Suburbionite spaceship hulls, despite them having no knowledge that the Suburbionites even existed prior to the Meteo Attack,) carelessly smelted metal and anything else they can find, similar to the Anasazeans. Each piece is considered one of a kind and while they might not have any value as even collector's items, a common pastime of amateur tourists is collecting all sorts of Bavoomian gadgets and gizmos, functioning or otherwise. Various Bavoomians have found their place in the universe as scientists, more than willing to conduct experiments that others may simply not be willing to for safety purposes or even ethical reasons. Despite the occasionally destructive paths these experiments take (with one instance of these "paths" still wandering the sector to this very day - you're advised to stay out of its line of sight unless being incinerated sounds like almost as much fun as a day at the spa) many modern inventions can be traced back to the Bavoomians in some way. Others are successful aerospace engineers, with their own home planet being perfect for testing how ships respond and survive in extreme conditions. Relationships As a whole, Bavoom is one of the main exporters of aeronautics technology, with their position as the main hub for purchasing the latest and greatest in wings and turbines being both wholly earned and a complete accident (amidst other claims, some of which even proven, it's rumored that a particular denizen of the planet, Edmund Wales, mistakenly invented Bavoom's very first flying machine while attempting to make a sculpture of himself.) In addition, Bavoom also has smaller exports of a kind of grain that grows sparsely on the planet's flying structures. This plant, known as "Bavoomian Rice," is considered a delicacy across the sector despite the locals calling it, "a tasteless crop that isn't even useful for cooking," "some kind of pest that insists on ruining machinery and getting us killed because of it," and, "some sort of fungus that you idiots keep coming down to us to buy since at least one of you thinks it tastes so good you'll pay millions of Credits for half a bag of it, which is great! How else would we get rid of it, eating it? Get over yourselves." Due to the both of them specialized in foraged technology unlike anything else provided in the sector, the Bavoomians are currently participating in something of a friendly trade war with the Anasazeans, constantly sharing data with each other in an attempt to outdo the other and have stronger connections throughout the galaxy. The two are willing to come to each other's aid, as well; Bavoomian pilots have been seen escorting massive Anasazean freighters in droves, in return for the Anasazeans protecting their own cargo vessels. Due to being such a distance apart (and Bavoomians having little care for losses during wars), they are rarely menaced by the more hostile races and factions in the galaxy, with an anonymous witness on a ship attempting to raid a Bavoomian freighter being greeted by "a swarm of ghosts that relentlessly flushed us out of every nook and cranny and took almost anything in the left of the ship that wasn't welded down... by the time they were finished we were sure we were attacked by some sort of ghost ship and the countless tormented souls that lived within it or something." Category:Archived Planet Pages